You, Me and the Thunder
by podjok-henshin
Summary: Never say never, keisuke... Karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi... Apollo Geist/Jin Keisuke. Warning: YAOI/RAPE!


**A/N**: Back to One-Shooot! Idenya iseng-iseng gara-gara temen lagi nunjukin koleksi foto Super Dolfie-nya. Udah gitu maen gem Yaoi di laptop bareng dan akhirnya berujung ngerumpi ke film Yaoi Korea: Friends dan Boy Met Boy (Fujoushi! Wajib nontoooon!) Akhirnya terciptalah fic parah nan Gaje gini…orz

Aku juga belum sempet apdet fic lain (terutama On Air) karena mereka terjebak di USB yang lagi dipinjem temen. Janjinya minggu ini dibalikin tapi aku ga sempet ngambil. Gomen…=3=

**Disc**: Siapapun yang baca fic ini, tolong jangan ngelaporin ke Ishinomori pro maupun Muraeda-sensei. Pliiiiis! Aku masih pengen iduuup! XDDD *nyembah-nyembah*

**Warning: YAOI SANGAT!** Rape/ Abuse/Angst/Lemon. Nah lho! Kurang lengkap apa tuh!  
So, if u not into yaoi aku saranin teken tombol 'BACK' di atas. Karena aku ga terima Flame. Sip!

…

**You, Me and the Thunder**

…

"Keisuke…"

Lamunan pemuda itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil. Dia menoleh ke arah figur ayah yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Tachibana Oyassan. Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu bisa mengantar pesanan bubuk kopi ini ke alamat ini?" Tachibana mengeluarkan secarik kertas bertahtakan tinta hitam. Sebuah alamat tertulis di atasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa mengantarnya sendiri besok, tapi entah kenapa dia memaksa kalau kamu yang harus mengantarnya sekarang."

"Dia? Dia siapa? Kenapa dia tahu aku?" Tanya Keisuke bingung sambil mengambil bungkusan tas plastik dan kertas alamat dari tangan pamannya. Sementara Tachibana hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Wah… aku tidak berani bertanya. Yang pasti dia memberiku uang banyak sekali, mungkin bisa membeli seperempat dari semua bahan kopi di toko. Aku tidak enak hati, jadi lebih baik kukembalikan sisanya. Semua kembaliannya ada di dalam bungkusan itu, jadi hati-hatil di Jalan, ya!"¹

Keisuke mengangguk. Di luar matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan rintik-rintik air mulai terlihat. Langit menjadi gelap karena terlihat tanda-tanda akan hujan. Hal yang paling dibenci oleh Keisuke. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan pamannya seperti dia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan orang lain. Memang begitulah dia. Predikat Kamen Rider paling baik memang pantas disandang olehnya, karena walau dalam pertarungan, dia bahkan sempat memikirkan nyawa lawan yang ingin membunuhnya. Tak terkecuali lawan terakhirnya yang dia kalahkan dengan susah payah.

"Kaisuke, kau melamun lagi?"

Sekali lagi Tachibana memutuskan lamunan Keisuke. Membuatnya terburu-buru berdiri dari sofa, tak lupa membawa bungkusan di tangannya.

"Ma..maaf paman! Tidak masalah, aku pergi sekarang..." Keisuke memakai helm hijau Favoritnya serta mengancingkan kemeja biru lengan pendeknya.

"Kamu tidak pake jaket? Sebentar lagi hujan lo…Mungkin lebih buruk…" Ujar pamannya cemas. Keisuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah paman, kalau hujan, aku akan berteduh saja. Lagipula alamat ini cukup dekat.² Aku akan berusaha kembali sebelum hujan." Kata Keisuke. Dia pun berpamitan sambil menaiki motor yang tersedia di garasi.

Jalanan di Tokyo hari ini cukup sepi. Mungkin karena cuaca yang buruk. Keisuke menaikkan kecepatan ketika merasakan tetes hujan sudah mulai menampar wajahnya lebih keras. Tidak lama setelah itu hujan benar-benar turun. Untunglah Keisuke sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempat itu lebih cocok disebut menara daripada rumah. Bangunan itu putih, tinggi dan megah seperti Istana, tapi memanjang ke atas. Setelah mendapatkan pintu masuk, Keisuke memarkir motor dan melepaskan helm sambil memastikan bungusan yang dititip pamannya tidak terlalu basah.

Seketika itu petir menyambar cukup kencang sehingga membuat Keisuke tersentak kaget. Pemuda berambut indah itu menutup telinganya erat. Badannya sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan. Petir. Dia benci sekali dengan petir. Walau ayahnya sudah mengajarkan agar dia tidak takut pada apapun, tapi dia tetap ingin menghindari fenomena alam yang satu ini. Apalagi ketika orang yang paling disayanginya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya. Petir adalah salah satu hal yang membuat dia selalu teringat akan ayahnya juga membangkitkan masa lalu yang paling pahit.

"Aku…harus bergegas…" Keisuke berlari menuju pintu saat petir selanjutnya menyambar. Dia menempelkan dahinya pada pintu kayu indah sambil memencet bel pintu terus menerus. Nafasnya terengah-engah padahal jarak dari tempatnya memarkir motor dan pintu rumah tidak begitu jauh.

Bagaimanapun Keisuke tetap manusia. Perasaan seperti marah, sedih, senang bahkan sakit semua tetap bisa dirasakan olehnya. Semua rasa itu tidak akan pernah dibuang olehnya. Tidak akan pernah!

_Lama sekali! Ayo cepat buka! _Pemuda yang biasanya sabar itu kali ini sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi gertakan di sekelilingnya. Dia ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah dan mengobrol dengan Tachibana. Karena pada saat seperti ini, hanya pamannya yang paling mengerti kelemahannya dan sanggup membuatnya tenang.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan itu terbuka. Keisuke yang menumpukan berat badannya pada pintu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Seketika sepasang tangan menopang tubuh Keisuke sebelum dia terjatuh. Dia mendongak melihat penyelamatnya. Terlihat sosok laki-laki tinggi memakai jas hitam berusia hampir dua kali lipat umurnya. Rambutnya yang pendek dan dibelah kiri tersisir rapi. Dia berdiri kokoh. Tak lupa senyum angkuh menghiasi bibirnya. Mata keisuke terbelalak melihat orang yang menyambutnya itu.

"Apollo Geist!" Jerit keisuke. Mendengar nama itu disebut, laki-laki tadi makin melebarkan senyum culasnya. Walau sudah setengah tahun berlalu, Keisuke tidak mungkin melupakan wajah mantan musuhnya itu.

"Senang kau masih mengingatku, Jin Keisuke…" Dia mendekati Keisuke dengan gaya setengah membungkuk bagai menghadap tuan putri. Keisuke mundur perlahan hingga tetesan deras air hujan kembali menyentuh punggungnya. Perasaan bingung, takut dan ragu berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Keisuke. Apalagi saat ini dia tidak membawa perfector. Tanpa benda itu dia tidak dapat berubah menjadi Kamen Rider X jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Ini!" Keisuke menyerahkan cepat bungkusan plastik yang sedari tadi dilindunginya. Apollo mengambilnya tanpa melihat isi bungkusan.

"Santai saja, Jin-kun. Silahkan masuk dahulu." Kata orang yang dipanggil Apollo Geist itu dengan sopan. Seringai senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Lagipula sekarang hujan semakin deras, kau belum tentu bisa pulang. Menyerah saja dan masuklah dulu. Bajumu basah, kau bisa sakit."

Benar apa yang dikatakan Apollo, cuaca yang menyebalkan makin lama menjadi tidak bersahabat, seolah mereka adalah tim sukses kejadian buruk malam ini. Dalam hati, Keisuke mengutuk keadaannya yang terjebak dalam perangkap mantan musuh bebuyutannya. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain ketika terlihat petir mulai kembali menyambar. Tanpa sadar keisuke refleks meloncat menuju pintu. Apollo menaikkan alisnya dan menyentuh kedua pundak Keisuke yang bergetar.

'"Aku baru tahu kau takut pada petir" Wajah Keisuke memerah sebal saat Apollo terkekeh mengejeknya. Dia menarik keisuke perlahan ke dalam rumahnya sambil menutup pintu kayu di belakang mereka.

Jeda beberapa menit, mereka berdua sudah memasuki ruang tamu. Interior ruangannya cukup klasik. Hampir semua didominasi warna emas kemerahan. Penerangannya pun lebih di fokuskan pada lampu gantung serta lentera sehingga rumah itu lebih cocok disebut seperti rumah hantu. Keisuke memperhatikan keadaan rumah besar itu dengan seksama. Di setiap ujungnya dipenuhi dengan hiasan mawar merah. Sesuai dengan penampilan Apollo yang elegan.

Apollo melepaskan jas yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu memberikannya pada pemuda dihadapannya. Pakai ini dulu, aku akan mencarikan handuk untukmu. Atau kau mau sekalian mandi?" Tanya Apollo.

Keisuke menggeleng keras sehingga air yang membasahi rambut indahnya ikut menetes. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Lagipula aku baru saja mandi." Dengan sopan, Keisuke menyodorkan kembali jas di tangannya yang tampak mahal. Apollo yang tidak senang dengan penolakan menerima kembali barangnya hanya untuk memakaikan jas itu sendiri pada tubuh Keisuke. Keisuke menjadi salah tingkah tapi dia mencoba tetap diam.

"Coba sekali-kali jadi anak manis. Duduk di sofa itu dan tunggu dengan tenang! Aku akan ambilkan handuk."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk gugup kemudian duduk di sofa besar, empuk, dan berwarna merah darah. Melihat sosok Apollo menaiki tangga besar menuju lantai dua, Keisuke hanya diam mematung dalam posisi yang sama. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara biola melantunkan lagu klasik. Bach mungkin! Entahlah… Dia jarang mendengar lagu klasik. Keisuke menundukkan kepala. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengulang semua kejadian setengah tahun lalu dalam otaknya. Dia yakin dia sudah membunuh seorang Apollo Geist, laki-laki yang pernah bersumpah setia pada organisasi kejahatan GOD. Dia bahkan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau musuhnya itu sudah meledak hancur tanpa sedikitpun debu tersisa.

"Ini handukmu."

Apollo menyerahkan sebuah handuk besar berwarna putih. Keisuke mengambilnya dengan hati-hati. Menurut pengalamannya, sikap Apollo benar-benar harus dicurigai karena sempat membuatnya berkali-kali berhadapan dengan maut. Dia memakainya setelah meletakkan jas pinjamannya yang sudah terlipat di atas meja.

"Terima kasih…" Selama Keisuke mengeringkan diri, Apollo kembali menuju dapur dan kembali membawa dua cangkir tengah hangat. Dia duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Keisuke.

"Silahkan, Ini teh Camomille yang kubawa dari Eropa. Kujamin rasanya beda dengan yang ada dipasaran. Keisuke terpesona melihat Apollo sekarang menyesap tehnya dengan anggun. "Kita jarang berbincang-bincang begini kan? Mungkin tidak pernah"

Keisuke terdiam. Sambil memperhatikan Apollo dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, otaknya sudah penuh dengan pertanyaan, apa? kenapa? dan bagaimana? tapi tidak ada kalimat yang tepat untuk diutarakan.

"Kamu Apollo Geist?"

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang begitu…"

Agak kesal karena terjebak pertanyaan sendiri, Keisuke sedikit membuang muka. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Perlakuan Apollo yang berbeda dari biasanya malah membuat dia kurang nyaman. Keisuke mengambil teh yang sudah disediakan dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Hangat. Perasaan pemuda itu menjadi tenang seiring menghirup sisa teh hingga tak bersisa. Apollo bangkit dan kini duduk di sebelah mangsanya. Keisuke makin merasa tidak nyaman, dia sedikit bergeser ketika Apollo kini merangkulnya.

"Kenapa jadi diam? Bukannya masih banyak pertanyaan, manis?" Apollo mendekatkan wajahnya. Wangi harum Camomille tercium dari nafasnya. "Misalnya… kenapa aku masih hidup?"

"Aku…pulang saja…" Keisuke yang terkejut melepaskan rangkulan Apollo. Sialnya sebelum sempat berdiri, Apollo berhasil meraih pergelangan Keisuke sehingga dia kembali terjerembab di sofa. Apollo mendorongnya dengan keras sampai punggung Keisuke menyentuh dudukan sofa yang empuk.

"Brengsek!" Keisuke bertumpu pada tangan dan berusaha bangun. Mendorong laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya itu sekuat tenaga, namun anehnya tenaganya sama sekali tidak keluar.

"Aku sudah lama menungu saat ini, jin Keisuke. Saat untuk membalas dendam!" Tatapan mata Apollo menjadi liar. Dia masih mencengkeram kuat salah satu lengan Keisuke sementara tangannya yang bebas meraih segenggam rambut keisuke dan menariknya kasar. "Sudah setengah tahun kita tidak bertemu, dan selama itu juga aku hanya memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkanmu."

"Sudah kuduga, GOD masih…"

"GOD? Jangan hubungkan aku lagi dengan organisasi sampah yang sudah hancur itu! Sekarang aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengan mereka, aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan normal."

"Normal…?" Keisuke masih berusaha menggeliat dibawah kuncian Apollo. Pergelangan kanannya mulai sakit karena dipegang semakin kencang. Walau sudah mencoba mendorong sekuat tenaga, namun Apollo seperti tidak bergeming. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan tenaga seperti biasanya,

_Jangan-jangan teh tadi…?_

"Baru sadar? Tapi tenang saja, itu bukan jenis drugs yang bisa membuat kecanduan." Apollo mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat leher Keisuke pelan. Berbisik perlahan di telinga keisuke.

"Aku sangat membencimu, terlalu benci sampai aku hanya memikirkanmu setiap hari. Memutar otak supaya kau bertekuk lutut dan memohon dihadapanku sambi menangis!"

"Lepaaas!" Keisuke berteriak panik. Namun suaranya terdengar lemah. Berapa kalipun dia mencoba mengepalkan tangannya, dia merasa seperti meraih udara kosong. Semua tenaganya bagai terhisap. Dia menyesal tidak membawa perfectornya. Menyesal telah menyepelekan keadaan hanya karena berhasil menghancurkan GOD. Kejadian kali ini benar-benar tidak pernah disangka olehnya.

"Mmmpppphh.."

Bibir mereka kini bersatu. Setelah beberapa saat, Apollo mulai memaksakan lidahnya masuk dan mendominasi semua bagian mulut Keisuke. Membuat Keisuke harus meronta lebih keras untuk mencari oksigen. Keisuke tidak menyangka Apollo akan berbuat hal serendah ini hanya karena dendam.

Setelah puas mencium Keisuke, Apollo menggigit leher mulus itu perlahan. Menikmati wajah kesakitan Keisuke dengan gembira. Tanpa membuang waktu Apollo membuka kancing kemeja Keisuke satu per satu kemudian membukanya hingga pundak korbannya terlihat. Keisuke memang senang memakai kaos lengan buntung di balik kemejanya, dan Apolo bersyukur kebiasaan itu belum berubah. Bagian itu pun tidak luput dari serangan Apollo. Keisuke hanya bisa mengerang pelan dan melemparkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Lihat aku, Jin Keisuke! Lihat dan bencilah wajah ini seumur hidup!" Apollo meraih dagu Keisuke kasar hingga pandangan mereka saling beradu. Keisuke hanya bisa menekan giginya untuk menahan marah sementara Apollo mengeluarkan senyuman licik andalannya. Merasa korbannya sudah tidak sanggup melawan, lidahnya mulai bergerilya ke dada Keisuke dan meraba daerah sensitif disana.

"Aaaah! Keisuke kembali mengerang ketika tangan Apollo dengan cepat meraba perutnya hingga ke bawah hingga menyentuh bagian paling pribadi dari dirinya. Sambil terus menjilati bagian dada Keisuke, tangan Apollo menekan milik keisuke yang masih tertutup celananya. Walau begitu rasanya tetap menyakitkan hingga tidak sadar pemuda di bawahnya menitikkan air dari ujung matanya. Air mata kekesalan karena dia merasa tidak berdaya di hadapan orang yang paling dibencinya.

"Hei, aku belum melakukan apa-apa tapi kau sudah menyerah? Mengecewakan!" Perlahan tangan itu mulai membuka kancing celana keisuke dan menurukan retsletingnya. Menurunkan semua celana pemuda malang itu hingga daerah lutut.

"Tu…tunggu! Apa yang…"

"Aku tidak suka menunggu! Sudah cukup aku menunggu selama ini." Apollo menjilati jarinya satu persatu dan mulai memasukan jari pertama.

"Hhhhh..ahh…hh…" Keisuke melonjak kaget ketika merasakan benda asing memasukinya. Tubuhnya bagai disetrum. Apollo hanya tersenyum memandang Keisuke yang tidak berdaya. Menikmati setiap teriakan kesakitannya bagai lantunan lagu yang indah. Dia mulai memasukkan jari kedua. Keisuke memejamkan lebih erat untuk menahan sakit. Tanpa sadar, semua celananya sudah lepas dari kakinya.

"Mana ada seorang pemerkosa yang sebaik aku, harusnya kamu merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini!" Apollo memasukkan jari terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri tidak tahan dan dengan cepat membuka celananya dan mempersiapkan senjatanya.

"Jangan! Tolong!" Ujar Keisuke mengiba. Dia mulai putus asa. _Ayah… tolong…_ tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara petir yang masih menyambar di langit. Membuat Keisuke semakin mati kutu karena ketakutan.

"Memohonlah terus! Aku senang mendengarnya!"

Keisuke mulai memekik histeris ketika Apollo mulai memasukkan miliknya dan bergerak tanpa persetujuan Keisuke. Membuat korbannya kembali menjerit tertahan karena sakit yang luar biasa. Tidak beberapa lama setelah Apollo memasuki keisuke dengan brutal, dia merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari sela pahanya. Keisuke bertaruh itu pasti darah. Rambut indahnya kini berantakan. Walau udara dingin karena hujan, peluh tidak berhenti mengalir di sekujur kulit Keisuke. Rasanya seperti dibakar hidup-hidup.

"Aaaaah…..sa…kit…sakiiiit…hen..tikaaan…" perih yang luar biasa dialami oleh Keisuke karena tidak bisa menahannya dengan mencengkeram sofa atau benda sekitarnya. Mengepalkan tangan pun terasa sulit baginya. Tenaganya masih terlalu lemah. Jeritan Keisuke semakin menjadi ketika Apollo mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Keisuke merasakan darahnya semakin banyak mengalir.

"Ahahahaha…Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu enak juga! Padahal kamu hanya mesin." Tawa Apollo memenuhi ruangan. Sambil terus bergerak memompa, dia kembali mengunci bibir Keisuke dengan miliknya. Dengan ahli dia menjilati semua bibir Keisuke dan memaksakan lidahnya masuk kembali untuk bermain. Keisuke merasakan oksigen dalam dirinya sudah mulai habis dan berharap Apollo melepaskan ciumannya. Namun Apollo hanya tersenyum di sela mangulum lidah Keisuke. Dia terus mengoyak pertahanan Keisuke di bawah sana tanpa belas kasihan bahkan walau cairan dalam diri Keisuke sudah keluar. Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Akhirnya Apollo melepaskan cairan hangatnya di dalam tubuh terdalam Keisuke.

Untuk beberapa saat, ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi dengan suara nafas yang memburu dari keduanya.

"Aku… berubah pikiran…" Kata-kata Apollo tersendat karena kafasnya tak beraturan. "Tadinya aku ingin melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu hidup dalam trauma. Tapi aku tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Bagaimana kalau kau selamanya disini bersamaku?" Kata Apollo lagi. Keisuke menggeleng pelan saat jemari Apollo menyentuh rambutnya lembut. Air mata kembali membasahi kulit pipinya yang halus.

"Kau… gila!"

"Ya, aku gila! AKu tergila-gila padamu jin keisuke!" Apollo meraih salah satu tangan Keisuke dan mencium punggung lengannya.

"Aku bukan mesin…" kata Keisuke terputus-putus sambil menghirup oksigen semampunya.

"Aku bukan mesin! Aku manusia!" Apollo terbelalak mendengar teriakan Keisuke. Dia melihat pemuda tak berdaya yang ada di bawahnya yang tampak tidak berdaya. Akhirnya Apollo melepaskan keisuke dan merapikan diri. Setelahnya dia membantu Keisuke untuk membersihkan diri. Keisuke terpaksa menurut karena tenanganya belum benar-benar pulih.

Tanpa disadari hujan telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Membuat keisuke ingin secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Apollo yang mengetahui maksud Keisuke akhirnya hanya bisa mengantarnya menuju pintu depan dengan pasrah. Bagaimanapun dia ingin menahan pemuda manis itu untuk pergi tapi dia tahu, bagaimanapun dia akan gagal.

"Maaf…" Bisik Apollo seraya membukakan pintu untuk Keisuke. "Aku tidak berhak mengataimu hanyalah sebuah mesin. Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk kejadian hari ini…"

Keisuke tetap bungkam. Bibirnya perih menahan air matanya yang masih terus mendesak keluar.

"Aku akan senang kalau kamu kembali lagi kemari."

"Tidak akan pernah!" Desis Keisuke sambil melihat Apollo dengan pandangan benci. Dia ingin sekali lagi menghancurkan pemerkosanya itu hingga jadi debu.

"Never say never, Keisuke-kun. Karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Ucap Apollo bijak. Keisuke ingin sekali protes karena Apollo sudah berani memanggil dengan nama depannya. Tapi sebelum berbicara apapun, bibir Apollo sudah mengunci bibirnya. Kali ini Keisuke tidak melawan. Ciuman kali ini berbeda. Sangat lembut dan tidak memaksa.

"Tetaplah hidup, keisuke…"

Keisuke tersentak mendengar kata-kata terakhir Apollo. Sosok mendiang ayahnya kembali terbesit dalam bayangannya. Begitu juga kata-kata terakhirnya yang diucapkan sebelum dia meninggal.

"Aku berjanji…" Jawabnya dengan volume suara sekecil mungkin. Berharap Apollo tidak mendengarnya. Tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi, Keisuke menuju motornya. Lalu meninggalkan tempat dan pemiliknya yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidup.

Sesampainya di rumah, Keisuke menghindari bertemu dengan Tachibana. Dia pergi ke kamarnya secepat mungkin dan menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Menangis tanpa suara.

…

..

.

"Keisuke! Serius tidak mau ditemani?"

"Tidak usah, Conrad! Tolong bantu anggota lain saja!" Teriak Keisuke meyakinkan. Pemuda dengan bekas luka bakar parah di mata kanan yang dipanggil Conrad itu memandang bangunan megah di hadapan mereka dengan khawatir. Terutama ketika dia menatap seseorang yang berdiri kokoh disana dengan armor, jubah, serta senjata,yang lengkap. Menambah kegagahannya seperti Ares, sang dewa perang.

"Apollo Geist" kata Keisuke sambil mendekati sosok itu tapa rasa takut. Tidak berapa lama mereka sudah berhadapan satu sama lain. Terdiam dalam posisi itu beberapa saat. Keduanya tersenyum tipis saat wangi Camomile tercium samar dari tubuh mereka berdua. Cuaca saat itu benar-benar buruk. Petir dan kilat menyambar dengan kencang seakan langit tahu bahwa perang besar sedang terjadi di muka bumi. Keisuke bergetar karena kedahsyatan kuasa alam tersebut.

"Kau masih takut petir? Dasar anak kecil!" Apollo mengeluarkan nada mengejek.

"Kamu sendiri? Katanya tidak akan bergabung lagi dengan GOD? Pecundang!" Mendengar makian pemuda dihadapannya, Apollo tersenyum senang dari balik topeng merahnya. Seakan bisa melihatnya, Keisuke pun membalas senyuman Apollo.

Sudah bertahun-tahun dari sejak kejadian itu, dendam masih terus terukir di hati Keisuke. Dendam dan sakit hati yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Namun entah kenapa dia rindu untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Apollo Geist seperti halnya sekarang. Begitu pula dengan Apollo. Tentu saja dia punya banyak alasan untuk kembali mematuhi GOD dan bekerja di bawah JUDO, meski salah satu alasannya terdengar sepele yaitu bertemu kembali dengan musuh lamanya. Perasaan mereka begitu kuat, namun tidak ada yang mau mengakui kalau mereka saling tertarik. Karena walau bagaimanapun mereka tetap harus bertarung mati-matian setelah ini sebagai wakil dari dua kubu berbeda. Tapi mereka masih ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti dulu sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

"Keisukeeeee!"

Dari kejauhan, Conrad hanya bisa diam terkesima ketika melihat jubah indah Apollo mulai merangkul keisuke, membungkus tubuh serta pundaknya. Bak pengantin mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan perlahan memasuki bangunan dengan anggun.

**END**

…

**A/N**: Well…LOL! Aku ga nyangka bakal bikin fic super Lemon kaya gini. Hahaha..hidup fujoushi! Kalo ada yang ngerasa aneh sama fic-nya, kalian memang sangat teliti karena fic ini 40% dibikin sama temenku. (terutama reka adegan) dan Master-ku yang yang ngajarin aku berbagai kebutuhan yaoi dalam fic =D Aku sih cuma berperan di paling depan sama paling belakang ==== emang lagi licik.

Ini udah kuSensor dan kuperhalus! Gila aja! Kalau aku sampe kena banned, ini gara-gara kaliaaaan! *nunjuk stress ke para pelaku kejahatan yang sibuk siul-siul*

*¹ Di X no Sekai, Tachibana bukanya kedai Kopi kaya Amigo (Kafe di Ichigo)

*² Si Keisuke emang ga pernah pake jaket kalo naek motor. Jangan ditiru!

Special buat Valentine! Sengaja masukinnya dilama-lamain buat Valentine, maaf yaaa ^^  
Dedicated Bwat My girl, Temperance! Nih Fic Yaoi Keisuke-mu! Silahkan! *nyium lalu kabur*

Mpe ketemu di Fic Selanjutnya…


End file.
